


His Secret Garden

by thedre4mwalker



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Gardens of the Night (2008)
Genre: Abandonment, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Also for general purposes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canonical Child Abuse, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Freddy deserves nothing not even death, Gaslighting, Gen, I mean I intend for it to be a happy ending all things considered, Implied... everything, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It starts with them as kids and progresses to them as like, M/M, Male Character of Color, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Miscommunication, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Really Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rabbit Themes, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, They're gonna work on recovery it just might take a while to Get there, college age, lots of that in general listen I'm warning ahead of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedre4mwalker/pseuds/thedre4mwalker
Summary: (insp. heavily byGardens of the Night (2008), dir. by Damian Harris)The 'MISSING' posters plaster every telephone pole, shop window, and school bulletin board across Springwood, Ohio. It'd been sonormal; one minute, the pair was ambling about the vibrant school, and the next... gone without a trace. Years pass unbeknownst to the duo, Quentin and Nancy only knowing a few things -- to stay together, the layout of their small quarters, and how to survive. Now, on their own, the two must find themselves in more ways than one, and try not to lose each other along the way.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger & Quentin Smith, Nancy Holbrook & Freddy Krueger, Nancy Holbrook & Quentin Smith, Nancy Holbrook/Original Male Character(s), Nancy Holbrook/Quentin Smith, Quentin Smith/Original Male Character(s)





	His Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There's not much I'd like to say that I haven't already, save for me repeating emphatically: THIS IS A DARK FIC. It will not shy away from the themes mentioned in the tags (and if you know the film, then that, either). While there are some portions that I will not write explicitly/gratuitously, it is safe to expect uncomfortable themes, dialogue, etc. Canonically, these characters go through a hell of a lot, and this fic obviously changes the universe (no dream demon Freddy, we probably won't see too much of the other kids for a while, etc.) but some things just stay (and are, also obviously, worsened). Please do not read this if anything in the tags is too much. I intend to update the tags (as needed) with each new chapter. I try ahead of time, though, to prepare for the long haul. That said it's currently a little past 12:00 A.M. on a Monday (Tuesday?), so I absolutely forgot some.
> 
> Regardless! If you choose to read this, proceed with caution, and I'd say 'enjoy' but I more or less mean "enjoy my writing style or potentially my characterizations and such" as opposed to "enjoy the content!" because it isn't... light subject matter. Anyway! Lots of love, and please, please, _please_ take care of yourselves; if you hesitate on even one of those tags just do yourself the favor and don't read.
> 
> X.

**_(This is simply a miniature playlist that I'm putting so that the draft does not get deleted within the month in case I get busy! Again, proceed with caution, even with the playlist! Triggering themes!)_ **

**_HIS SECRET GARDEN_ **

> _**The Gardener** \- The Dresden Dolls_
> 
> _**I Exist I Exist I Exist** \- Eels_
> 
> _**Danny** \- Nicole Dollanganger_
> 
> _**Fleurs Captives** \- Nicole Dollanganger_
> 
> _**Have You Seen Me** \- Nicole Dollanganger_
> 
> _**Angels of Porn II** \- Nicole Dollanganger_
> 
> _**Body Terror Song** \- AJJ_
> 
> _**Strange and Unprepared** \- Copeland_
> 
> _**Haunted** \- Evanescence_
> 
> _**Where Did You Sleep Last Night** \- Nirvana_
> 
> _**Open Wounds** \- Skillet_
> 
> _**You Found Me** \- The Fray_


End file.
